


Stranger in a Strange Land

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [15]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Lizzie Saltzman Mentioned, Sebastian has feelings, Strange Lands, Tumblr Prompt, he needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Sebastian feels out of place in the modern world. He thinks about it.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 8





	Stranger in a Strange Land

This new world is strange to him. It’s too busy and loud from what he remembers. The lands he sailed to when he had been to China, Italy and France had been strange lands before he went in the box.

If he traveled there now they’d probably be even stranger.He’s a stranger in a strange world and he feels overwhelmed most of the time. Sometimes it gets so bad that he even craves the quiet of the box. 

The one that honestly helps him feel slightly normal or as normal as an ex-pirate age old vampire that was trapped in box for nearly 500 year can be is Elizabeth.

Elizabeth with her gold hair, pale eyes and supple skin is prefect. It also helps that she has very kissable lips. Those lips of hers are as good distraction as any distraction. He feels very old standing next to her but also just a teenager. 

Elizabeth brings out feelings he didn’t know he had anymore which he doesn’t want to think about right now. But he knows for a fact that he would do anything to her safe from harm.


End file.
